Talking
by Emily92
Summary: Four conversations Michael and Holly never had, and one that they did.


**Author's Notes:** Yay, it's Michael and Holly! No spoilers here, really.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the _Office_ characters mentioned in this.

**

* * *

**

**Talking**

_I'm an atheist. Did you know that? I don't know your religion. There are so many conversations that we haven't had yet._

_- _Holly Flax, Employee Transfer deleted scene

_I._

"As much as I'd like to sit here and watch _Men in Tights _with you all day," Holly told Michael, "You really should start getting ready."

"Corporate meetings are so stupid," he complained, "As if I don't already know the stuff that David is going to go on about in his spheal. I am regional manager extraordinaire. I'm in the _know_."

"Obviously. Just go to appease David."

"I don't want to ap_please _anyone, except for you."

Holly giggled, "Cute, but -"

"Seriously, Holly-gram. Why should I do anything for David? He tried to split us up."

"Michael-"

He got a look of disgust on his face, "And I bet Toby will be there. I can't go; it's probably a health hazard to be around that man more than the required nine to five."

"You have responsibilities as a regional manager, you know."

"Ugh. I guess so."

"You can face Toby and David. Do it for Kevin and Jim and Kelly."

Michael brightened, "Anything for my Dunder Mifflinites."

He headed towards the bathroom. Holly heard the water turn on; seconds later, Michael screamed.

"Are you alright?" Holly asked, alarmed.

"There's no hot water."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well."

"This is really sucky."

"You could skip a shower."

"And smell like Oscar the Grouch?"

"You know, I don't think there were any references to him actually stinking. Despite the fact that he lived in a garbage can."

"I will not take a cold shower for anyone. Not even for Ryan. You know what, Ryan doesn't even work there anymore. Maybe I should skip this meeting. This is probably a sign or something."

"I really think you should go."

"Fine. But I will purposely sit next to Toby so he has to put with my B.O."

Holly laughed, "I love you, stinky."

* * *

_II._

"Michael?" Holly whispered, late one Friday night, "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Let's play true or false."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's easy. I'll say something about myself, and then you decide of it's true or false. Then you say something about yourself, and I have to guess."

"Ok. I'll start. Um…I wanted to be in the NHL when I was a kid."

"False?"

"Nope, true."

"Will you teach me to ice skate?"

"Certainly, m'lady. Your turn."

"Ok, um…I've been doing Yoga for about three years."

"False. Five years."

"Ding ding, we have a winner."

"I once ran away from home."

"True?"

"Yeah, right after Mom married Jeff. Hated him."

"Where'd you go?"

"My grandma's. She let me stay there for about a week, after she called my mom. We baked lots of cookies. For her old lady friends."

"My grandma always baked apple pie. Every holiday, always the same. By the time I was eighteen, I was so sick of it."

"Which is why you flipped when I wanted to get one at the bakery today."

"Yes. My turn, right?"

"Yeah."

"I used to be a huge REM fan."

"False?"

"True."

" 'Cause everybody hurts!"

"Yeah, that REM."

"Well, that's something I didn't know about my little Holly-gram."

Holly yawned.

"You tired?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Holly smiled, "Snuggles."

"Snuggles!"

"Mhm."

_

* * *

_

III.

"Hey, your brother called."

"Oh," was Michael's simple reply as he walked through the living room. He entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Don't you want to know what he said?"

"No, but tell me anyway," Michael said, hidden by the refrigerator door.

"He invited you to Thanksgiving. It'll just be him and his girlfriend and your mom."

Michael stuck his head out from over the refrigerator door, "No Jeff?"

"Nah, Mark didn't mention him."

"Thank you, forces of the universe, for finally granting my ninth birthday wish! They're getting divorced."

Holly sang, "Celebrate good times, c'mon!"

"Yessh!"

"Wait, I never thought about this before, because I kind of assumed I was, but am I invited to this shindig? Your brother never said my name or anything."

Michael looked uncomfortable, "About that."

"Is it just Mark being stinky? Because I don't mind if it's just Mark being stinky. I mean, you told me Mark can be a real stink head sometimes."

"No, no. It's. Um. Mark sort of," Michael paused, "doesn't know you exist."

"Michael!"

"I never talk to the guy!"

"We've been dating for a year and one month!"

"Duh," Michael shot her a look that said _I know that_.

"Well. I hope you do," Holly turned in the other direction and exited the room.

"I won't go. I wasn't even planning on it, anyway. We'll stay here and have our very own turkey massacre…Holly! I'm sorry. Holly?"

Silence was his reply.

* * *

_IV._

"They're cute," Holly said with a smile in reference to Jim and Pam.

"Not as cute as you in yoga pants."

She giggled.

"So," Michael said, "Have you thought of any more names?"

"Maybe Carrie, after Drew Carey."

"I'm lovin' that. What about Clark?"

"As in Kent?"

"Yes! Clark Kent. Superman."

"That's definitely going on the list."

"Along with Carrie."

"I kind of like the name William."

"William, and Clark as a middle name," Michael suggested.

"William Clark Scott," Holly said as they arrived at the doctor's office, "It has a ring to it."

"This is so awesome; we get to find out the gender of this little thing today," Michael said as he put his hand on Holly's stomach.

"I can't decided if I want to know or be surprised."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either one."

"Maybe we'll have twins and you can have both. We could name them Clark and Carrie."

"Double the fun."

"Well, whatever it is, I want it to have your hair."

"And your eyes."

"Only six more months until we see it…or them."

"Six more months."

* * *

_V._

"Holly," Michael answered his phone, "Hi."

"Hey, Michael."

"What's crackin' in Nasuha?"

"Um, not much. How about in your neck of the woods? Anything interesting happen?"

"Well," Michael replied, "Pam is an art school drop out. And I tried to take Meredith to rehab."

"Michael, that was really good of you!"

"Yeah. Well actually, no."

"No?"

"She was practically kicking and screaming, and apparently you have to check yourself in voluntarily, so that didn't work out."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But we had an intervention, at least."

"That's a start."

"Yeah."

"So."

"I, um -" Holly began, but was interrupted.

"Hold on a sec," Michael said.

It sounded muffled from Holly's end of the line, as if Michael had his hand over the receiver. She could make out _-told you not to date her_, and _fucking candle supplies._

Michael got back on the line. "Holly? I gotta go."

"Oh. Well, it was great to talk to you again."

"Yeah," Michael lowered his voice, "I'll call you from the office."

"Okay," Holly grinned.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review or I'll hold baby William Carrie Clark Kent Superman hostage =].


End file.
